Mates Don't Just Fall Out of the Sky
by cuddlestuff
Summary: This is a quirky little story about Jasper finding his mate.Warning: strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Warning: Strong Language.

Mates Don't Just Fall Out of the Sky

Jasper's POV

I am about two seconds away from throwing brother dearest through the wall. Alice decided that it was time to come clean to our family about not really being mates. She had a vision last night about meeting her mate, which is where she was going now. When I asked her about my mate, she just smiled at me saying that I'd find out pretty soon. Growling at her, I chased her outside before I let her go. Alice would tell me if something bad were to happen. She'd fucking better. That cryptic shit got old years ago.

Luckily, she's my best friend or things would have gotten violent very quickly.

It's been exactly three hours since we've shared the news with our family. I felt a range of emotions in response, the most prominent emotions being confusion and acceptance.

Not surprisingly, a majority of the confusion came from Emmett, and he's been quickly wearing on my nerves ever since.

Thanks to Alice dropping the fact that she was going to meet her mate now before running off, leaving me to deal with the backlash, Emmett's been hounding me about finding my own mate.

"Jazz, come on bro! You got to get out there and look for her. I mean, she isn't just going to fall out of the sky into your arms." Emmett threw his hand up gesturing towards the sky. He even looked up and put his hand above his eyes as if searching through the clouds.

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. Maybe I should stay with Pete and Char for a while and calm down before I disassemble Rose's mate. I'm sure she likes him in one piece.

Emmett too focused on annoying Jasper and Jasper too focused on not killing Emmett, neither one notices the strange form breaking through the clouds and falling directly above them.

? POV

_I'm going to die!_

_My flight isn't working! Why is it not working?_

_How am I not screaming my head off right now?_

_OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD_

I peer against the pressure over my shoulder to see land and mentally say my goodbyes to my loved ones.

Closing my eyes and bracing for impact, I suddenly feel myself not falling anymore.

Confused, I cracked my eyes open to see a pair of the weirdest eyes that I've ever seen. _Are those contacts? No, I don't see the contact lines. Who has golden eyes like that?_

Hearing a throat clear, I look over to see a huge bear of a man with the same golden eyes but with too big of a smile that makes me feel a little defensive.

Wriggling in the arms that hold me, I try to get this curly-haired, golden-eyed guy to let me go, but he just tightens his grip. Looking up at him, obviously annoyed, I cross my arms and huff.

"Are you going to let go of me?" He shakes his head no. _Does he not speak?_

"Fine, but can I at least sit upright?" Not waiting for an answer, I shift and squirm my body until I have my legs dangling on his sides. His hands support my thighs as he continues to stare at me. I take the chance to look at my surroundings.

"Pretty house." I look back up at the man holding me and see him nod. I hear laughter behind me as I'm reminded of the big bear man.

"Pfft, I think you broke my little Jazz here." His boisterous laughter making me jump. The man holding me must have snapped out of whatever happened to him because I finally heard him speak for the first time.

"Little? I'll show you little, asshole." He growled. _Why was that hot as hell?_

"Boys, that's no way to behave with a guest present." I turn my head again to see a woman in the doorway. She smiles as I make eye contact with her, and I offer her a small smile of my own.

"Sorry, mom." "Sorry." _They don't sound sorry in the slightest._

"You must be cold. Jasper, why don't you bring her inside?" I tense as I feel him walk towards the house. I feel a slight pressure trying to enter my body, but I block it. _This is exactly the type of shit that gets people killed in scary movies._

Upon entering the house, I take time to appreciate the scenery before this man, who I now know as Jasper, sits on the sofa with me seated in his lap facing him. I suddenly feel a strong pressure grating against my brain coming from my far right. Seething, I turn to the culprit to see a tall pale boy standing on the stairs, brows furrowed in frustration. I feel the pressure grow even stronger before I can't take it anymore.

I stand to my knees on the sofa and lean forward; my hips hovering above Jasper's lap. I feel my chest smack into his face as I point my right index finger at the asshole on the steps with my left hand raised into a fist in the air near my face. Eyes lit aflame, I yell at him intensely.

"I will fucking DESTROY you! Stay out of my head! That shit fucking hurts!" The asshole says nothing. He just stares at me as I feel the pressure in my head go away.

I glare at him as I pout and plop back down into Jasper's lap with an audible plopping sound, crossing my arms under my chest as I come down. I hear Jasper grunt and feel a prickle of guilt in my chest. _I'll apologize for hurting him before I leave._

I turn my head sharply to the left and huff, completely missing the hungry black eyes staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Since it is 2019, but there aren't any flying cars or anything crazy "futuristic" yet, the time period in this story is going to take place in 2019 while being labeled as 2077, 70 years after BD Part 2. I'm assuming the Cullens move again after BD Part 2. This story isn't meant to be long and drawn out, so this is the last chapter. There will be a few futuristic qualities in this story but not many.

Carlisle's POV

~satisfied sigh~

Looking at the scene of Jasper holding his mate through the slightly open blinds, I can't help the smile that spreads on my face. I look down at my lovely wife in my arms as we make brief eye contact before we both continue to gaze out of the window.

I admit, I was very concerned about Jasper earlier when they dropped that "not really mates" bomb on us. Then, Alice wouldn't tell us about when or where Jasper would find his true mate. I didn't want him to spend years alone again like he did before he met Alice. He doesn't speak of it often, but I know his time with Maria was very dark, and the road to becoming something better was difficult for him. Alice being in his life was and is a blessing, and I don't want him to revert back to those dark times. Time can be cruel to everyone, especially beings like us. Spending eternity alone would surely drive anyone mad before they'd try to take their own life.

Nevertheless, it seems that I need not worry any longer. Jasper has found his mate, and from the looks of it, he won't be letting her go anytime soon.

"I'll go bring them inside. I can't wait to have another daughter." I smile down at my mate and kiss her forehead. We've always wanted to have children, and now we do, even under such tragic circumstances. Our hearts are always welcome to new additions, especially if we can indulge our "human parent" fantasies by catering to the needs of, hopefully, our new human daughter.

As Esme excitedly flutters to the door, I run to my office to grab my med kit. We know that she just took quite a fall. Landing in stone-cold arms would surely result in some type of bruising, so it's best to be prepared. I wonder if she's interested in medicine. Maybe she'd want me to teach her, and she could come with me to work if she wants to.

I didn't realize that I've been staring at my med kit until the sound of shouted profanities draw me out of my musing. I rush out to the living room with my med kit in hand to see my soon-to-be daughter looking quite upset in Jasper's lap. I look to Edward hoping that he could shed some light on the situation, but he looks quite remorseful as he doesn't take his eyes off of his soon-to-be sister-in-law. He must be somehow involved in what's happening. I set down my med kit and try to calm the situation.

"Perhaps this would be a good time for introductions." Waiting for her to look at me, I smile as she meets my eyes before continuing. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor at the Alaska Regional Hospital." I see her eyes light up at that, and I can't help but feel a flutter in my dead heart.

"This is my amazing wife, Esme." We walk towards each other and embrace slightly, her eyes meeting those of Jasper's mate and smiling at her. "Welcome to our home."

"Hannah. Hannah Montgomery." She nods her head shyly as she speaks, perhaps a bit embarrassed by her behavior mere moments ago. Nevertheless, I'm happy that she's opening up again.

I usher to the stairs where Edward still stands. "This is one of my sons, Edward. He's a junior at the East Anchorage High School." My earlier assumptions about Edward's involvement are confirmed when Hannah's smile drops as she glares at Edward. Before I start to mentally scold him for whatever he did, knowing he'd hear me, she speaks.

Hannah's POV

"What were you trying to do to me, anyway?" Edward comes down the last remaining steps to stop at the base of the stairs, never breaking eye contact with me.

"I have a gift that allows me to read minds. I apologize; I did not mean to harm you."

Given the data leak a few years ago where government scientists around the world were shown experimenting and mutating humans, having abnormal qualities is the new norm. She herself is hypersensitive to invasions of her body and mind, originally designed to detect and block out attempts of mind control. Since the data leak, there have been many public displays of outrage against those acts deemed as "inhumane", but there were even more occurrences of people showing their support of those experiments given the success of the mutations and rise of "cool superhuman powers". Now, people actively and openly discuss their plans to be tested on for new experiments. There are even procedures done in hospitals now for previously successful testing of genetic mutations that provide advanced eyesight, healing, stamina, etc.

"So what? You were trying to violate the privacy of my mind, and that's just as bad if not worse." Edward's eyelids dropped a bit, jaw clenched, but he didn't say anything more. Instead, Dr. Cullen spoke up to fill the silence.

"I brought a medical kit in case you were hurt." He touches the top of a white box balanced on the back of a chair. "But if your head still hurts, I can help with that also." I can see that he wants to ask about why and how Edward's ability hurts me, but thankfully, he doesn't ask.

"No thank you, I feel fine now." He smiles and nobs before continuing on with the introductions.

"We have a few other children that aren't here at the moment, but this is one of my other sons, Emmett." I look over the bear-man from earlier. His arms are crossed over his chest with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Don't worry. You and Jazz will have some time later to get down to business."

"Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns," I sing. I can't help it; Mulan was my stuff. Thankfully, it's still around now.

"Haha! I knew I'd like you. We're going get real close." That's not creepy at all.

"Just don't try to wear my skin." He laughs again before turning to the blonde next to him.

"This is my beautiful girlfriend, Rose." She glares at me, but I can't help but grin. I don't really know why receiving glares and death threats are so hilarious to me. Maybe it's because I know I'd kick some ass if anyone ever tried me, but either way, I was struggling not to laugh to her face. I said a small hello before turning my attention back to Dr. Cullen.

It was at that moment that I registered the hands softly squeezing my butt. I looked in front of me to see dark golden eyes staring back at me. (Jasper's eyes were black at first, but his family talking to her has ebbed away some of that sexual tension. He does still want her though, hence the dark gold color of his eyes.)

"And, of course, the man whose lap you're currently sitting on is my oldest son, Jasper," I hear Dr. Cullen say, but I don't take my eyes from Jasper's. I wonder if he's been staring at me this whole time. I mean, he is really cute. Perhaps I could take Em's suggestion…wait. Junior? Edward's a junior, so he's like what? 17? Jasper doesn't look that much older. Oh no, I'm 23. Nope, nope, nope, I'm not doing this. Maybe he is at least 21; I mean, he looks my age.

"How old are you?" I feel him stiffen underneath me. His eyes lose a bit of their intensity as he sits up on the couch more, shifting my body up with him. I feel the pressure on my butt lessen, his hands falling to his sides, as he finally draws out an answer.

"I am 19, ma'am." Ohh fuuck. I feel a deep shiver run down my body. I don't know if it was because of his deep, southern accent that was trying to trigger me or that he was two years shy of where I needed him to be. Either way, I needed to the get the hell out of here before I make a complete fool of myself.

"Oh." I quickly hop up and head for the door. "That's my queue to leave. Nice meeting some of you. Sorry, Jasper, if I hurt you earlier by the way. Bye."

-Notes-

Jacob is alive and well thanks to his shifter abilities. He has chosen to continue shifting to be with his now adult imprint.

Sorry that I'm cutting my stories short. My brain is spitting out ideas, that I write down, faster than I can make stories of them. Either way, let your imagination run wild if you want further details.

For those of you that care, I will be making another chapter for Peculiar Girl and Stupid Paul, plus new short stories. I am in the works of writing a really long one, but I don't want to publish it until it's finished.

Have a nice life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello! This year was crazy, right? So, change of plans; I will be continuing this story. I want to apologize for my laziness and rude behavior. I understand how misleading it can be and frustrating to read a story that is partially finished yet never completed. I myself knew that this only seemed like the beginning of something, so I'm going to try my best and turn it into something…completed. Plus, I'm thinking of taking a different route with it.

P.S. Yes, I deleted a paragraph from the last update. So crude, don't you think? ~shudder~

With that being said, on with the story!

Third POV

She quickly books it out the door. Clicking her heels together, she braces herself for lift off. She squints her eyes in preparation, however, nothing happens.

Pause.

Oh, right, her boosters don't work.

"Need a ride?" She ignores him.

She slowly rises out of her crouched position, eyes on the ground as she thinks of another option. "No thanks."

Standing behind her in the door is Emmett with a smug expression on his face. Arms crossed, he feels confident that she has no way of leaving. Taking a step forward he leisurely sways his body ready to taunt her for her failed escape.

Suddenly, she jerks her head up for a moment before bursting into action. Staring intently at her watch she turns a dial around the wristband two times and presses a newly glowing button. Before their eyes she vanishes in a grand display of flittering lights. Emmett's mouth falls open in shock and surprise before he bubbles up inside with excitement.

Maybe she's magic.

Hannah's Pov

Quietly materializing in a different part of Forks, Hannah shakes herself before mentally scanning her body for any injuries or abnormalities. Emergency tele-transport has its uses. Turning the rings on her wrist watch, she slowly turns around. Sitting in the center of her bed is her best friend, Allie, looking surprised as ever to see her with her legs crossed and pizza hanging out of her mouth. What a lovely sight.

"Sup Allie, how are you?" Allie is what most people would call an immortal. No, she's not some mythical creature from another dimension. Technically, she was an error; a lab experiment gone wrong. She doesn't know how old she is, because she stopped keeping track. Plus, her records were destroyed in a mysterious lab fire; no one has any idea what caused it (wink~). She does celebrate her birthday every year, however. July 31st, never forget it.

She is also my best friend…my only friend, but, don't tell anyone that.

She, however, is friends with everyone. Literally. I don't think there is a person in this entire state that she doesn't know. She seems to have connections everywhere she goes, no matter the region. It's a good thing I guess to always know the people in your area. It just makes me feel a little left out sometimes. She's a pretty happy person in general, but I can admit that I may get a little jealous when she gets all excited to chat with people I don't know. I won't tell her that though. That seems a little controlling, doesn't it? She's allowed to have other friends. Just because I'm socially inept doesn't mean that she has to suffer with me. Right? Right.

Allie's POV

"Om ma gad!"

Quickly chewing and swallowing my pizza, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and rolled out of bed. Hopping over to bestie, I glomped her, clamping all of my weight around her person knowing she could pick me up easily. Also a building, but whatever.

"Han! I missed you! I knew it. I knew you saved here! I'm so happy to see you!" I squeeze her with as much force as I can muster. I could probably see her whenever I want if I call her, but I know she likes her space. Plus, she doesn't really like people, which is understandable. She's been through a lot.

Nevertheless, we can totally stay together now! I'm sure I can convince her to stay for longer than a simple visit. I hope she missed me too.

"Missed you too, Al," I hear Han mumble into my hair, and I sigh in contentment. Snuggling more into her, I feel satisfied. This is a long way from how it was when we first met. Back in that compound, she didn't speak to anyone, even if they spoke to her first. Even after going out into the world, she'd rarely talk about anything personal. She could clearly be on the brink of passing and still say that she's fine.

Sigh.

Progress has been made at least.

Squeezing her once more, I slowly unwind myself from her to stand in front of her. I'm sure I should give her space, but this is fine, right? It feels like it's been forever. She seems fine with the closeness, so I'll stay.

"Soo, what's up?" I bounce on my feet a little; I'm so excited. We're going to stay together this time and be sisters like we were meant to be.

"Hhuuew."

…

She sighed. SHE SIGHED. Oh no, there's a story coming. I hope she's okay. She looks okay. Oh man! What's going on?!

I ease myself back on the bed as she starts to pace in front of me, slowing picking up speed with each pass.

"Okay…so.. it's like this. I don't I don't understand, but I feel this thing, but I-I can't do anything about it; I don't know what to do- I-" Wow. I've NEVER seen her like this, let alone talk like this.

"Okay, how about just tell me what happened? What's going on?" I cross my legs, waiting for her to continue.

"Okay, so I was above the clouds for a while with my boosters to come here like I said I was. But then, they started weirding out on me!" She talks like this? She's changed so much. What has she been doing since we last talked to bring this out?

Oh, she- she's comfortable with me. I think I'm gonna cry.

"And for a few seconds there, I thought I was gonna die! Don't ask me why I didn't just transport here, because I haven't the slightest clue why that thought didn't come to me. I don't know, maybe I woke up stupid this morning." You're far from stupid, definitely the smartest person I know who makes teleportation devices for fun, but whatever.

"But anyway, there was this guy." Pause. A guy? My love blind bestie is interested in a guy? I bet I know him. Anyone short of amazing simply won't do.

"He-he caught me! He has to be edited or something, because one of his brothers is edited, a mind-reader." Resident mind-reader? Edward. So, then, which brother is it?

"But anyway, I started freaking out on the inside but not really. Like I was fine, like this is normal, but I was also fluttering on the inside. I don't know what was going on with me, but I- hmm, h-he wouldn't let me down, and he wouldn't say anything." Oh my, is she blushing?! She likes someone!

"And I thought he was.. attractive, I guess." AHHHHHHHHH! Who is it who is it who is it who is it who is it?!

"And I don't know if he thought the same, but he at least doesn't mind me touching him, right? Since he didn't let go of me?" She pauses to look at me, and I nod my head.

"Okay, but anyway. I bolted. I can't have him. Uh- that's a little aggressive." So cute.

"But, I um, I can't pursue him because, well, he's a minor. Well, he's 19, but that's still so young! Right? Like, he's still in high school. I mean, sure, he's graduating soon, but I'd be graduating college right now. You see? I just feel like it's too big of a difference." I nod again. I see her point. The Cullen children do seem mature for their ages, but that doesn't guarantee anything. Anyone can act like anything on the surface.

"But even as I decided to never see him again, all this doubt and some other painful feeling exploded in my chest at the thought of leaving him. It freaked me out, and I knew I had to get out of there, but Allieee. His voice sounds so niiice. Maybe he was raised down south for a little while, he sounds southern." Jasper. Hmm, unfortunately, he's already taken, but at least she can move on before any deeper feelings develop. Getting over your first on-sight crush is never easy, I should know.

Hmmm, on the other hand. I do have someone in mind. Maybe he can appeal to her more adventurist, outdoorsy side, and turn her away from Jasper.

"Oh! Well, unfortunately, Jasper has a girlfriend," I say somewhat sympathetically. It's sad when your crush is already taken, but like she said. He's too young for her. Plus! He sounds like a cheater if he held her close while he has a girlfriend! Oh my, did he hold Han in front of Alice?! Scandalous!

"He does?" Oh, she sounds sad, Nooo!

"Well, that's good." Yes! Very good.

"But, on a different note! I have an errand to run. Would you like to come? I want you to meet some friends of mine." And get your mind off of Jasper.

"Friends?" Han cocks an eyebrow at me. Isn't she a peach?

"Stop! They're hot, okay!" Literally and figuratively. And hopefully, you'll think so too. "Plus, they live near the ocean! That'll be a nice relaxing spot, right? Trees and water. Your loves. Sound appealing?" Come on, say yes!

"That does sound appealing." Yes!

"Yay! Let me throw some clothes on, and we'll go." Operation Get-Han-a-Wolf-Man is a go! That'll be a pleasant surprise when she finds out, I think. She loves animals. Maybe she'll even get taken for a ride. Hehehe.


End file.
